Chizuru x Yamaken -Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun Fanfic Draft
by elif308
Summary: Well this is a fanfiction draft about one of my favorite couples in this anime.Unfortunately they aren't canon but that doesn't mean we can't fantasize. ;) Anyway it takes place right after Yamaken and Natsume-chan run into Chizuru outside "the batting area" and Yamaken points out her unrequited love for Haru and yeah... :)


So um hello everyone! :) I'm pretty sure that this won't get a lot of views but for those of you who have decided to check this out first of all thank you and any comments would be appreciated. This is just a draft of a sort of a story which involves a couple I absolutely love from the anime My Little Monster (or Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun) I searched hard was disappointed to find no fanfictions on this really cute (but unfortunately not canon :/) couple! Anyway so these two parts are kinda connected I have more ideas and created this account for the sole purpose of recognizing these two characters as a couple. I hope you like it and please share your thoughts with me ^_^ Thank you. 3

After episode 10's Natsume chan-Chizuru scene outside the batting area thingy:

"It's it is."

Said Chizuru in a rather unconvincing -chan was kept blabbering on and on about how sorry she was and how she didn't mean was even more mortified and felt a pang in her heart and though she wasn't the type to be jealous or mad she really was just wanted to get out of there and go maybe even going back to the Batting area would be why had she left the batting area anyway?! Her main objective was to get some air since she was hot but that had ended up making her feel even was just ,why couldn't she do anything right? why? Well that blonde guy had caused all he had left her more confused than had he mentioned her unrequited (and invisible)love for Haru? How was that a comparison to what he was going through? Chizuru hadn't been able to catch the beginning of their conversation so she didn't wanted to ask Natsume-chan about it but she was scared she'd start apologizing even ...

Natsume-chan apologized and made her know every detail of how she felt because of what had happened several times before Chizuru was able to walk out the door and make her way into the cold winter were Christmas decorations loved really really made her feel nice and warm only something other than Christmas could make her feel the same was same questions spiraled through her wasn't the curious type but for some reason she wanted to know why that blonde boy had mentioned her unrequited love...Why...Could it be?No it couldn't be...He went to. School which meant he was rich or somehow possessed a very large amount of wasn't bad looking fact he was quite handsome Chizuru cheeks went she attributed to the cold was she thinking about him? Ohh right the incident... If she was to make a conjecture from what she had seen and heard it sounded like he was i love with Shizuku...Then it WAS in love with it all made sense the comparison and why Natsume-chan was angry...wow...She felt a pang in her was... liked she was confident smart and felt beaten and upset for some almost felt like she felt worse than before which was stupid because she loved Haru so why did she care who that blonde boy loved? I must've unconsciously felt for him. she thought . She had figured it felt like that blonde boy and she could be she ever saw him again or if he ever wanted to speak to her felt like she knew what he felt and how hard it she doubted he would take an interest in her since he seemed to redeem her...Her smile faded she sighed again before she realized she had arrived home.

First scene together:

Chizuru walked down the halls carrying her books in her was that time of the year had to prepare for the cultural festival she didn't wanna have anything to do with it but of course that was simply out of the question since she was the class even if she wasn't Everyone had to take just didn't consider herself as a part of the "everyone" but she knew she had to.

"Oh, Im so sorry I-"

She stumbled as the books she was carrying fell on the bent down instinctively to pick them wasn't the first time she had carelessly bumped into someone while trying to cautiously avoid Just kept her eyes low and her head down so that maybe the person she had just bumped into would spare as she finished gathering her books the shows in front of her did not move instead they also bent down and tried helping her although she had already picked up everything.

"Im so sorry...umm its totally my fault i really didn't-"

"Huh?Well no its things happen."

She looked up and saw a tall blond and quite handsome young didn't really seem to see HER though he had this careless look in his in one of those cool gang leaders that hang out alone and smoked in one of those American movies.

"I ...umm"

And then he just walked past normally would've been a relief and a blessing for Chizuru. And at first it was but then...for some reason she couldn't get this "incident" off of her mind.

That girl...He had to find her...He had to tell her...That was the only way! He hated it! How could HE Kenji Yamaguchi the elite son of a respectable family fall for someone like her?! She was just an ordinary girl! No she wast! She was worse than an ordinary girl! She was this incredibly stubborn BEING who though of nothing more than her studies! Goddamn it! It pissed him so much! And Haru of course HE had to find someone like her to fall in love with! A normal girl simply wouldn't do for him!

How had he gotten himself in this mess? He was sweating! Sweating! It was all his fault! That goddamn weirdo he had ended up friends with! If Haru hadn't went off and found her first...If only he had met Shizuku first then maybe...maybe...GAAAHHHHH what was he thinking?! He didn't want to BE with her?! That was the exact opposite of what he wanted! AAAAA!

These thoughts kept bugging Kenji as he walked down the expression however revealed nothing of the nature of what was going on in his looked nonchalant and cold as made his way outside and didn't make any type of contact with the busy people around except for that one girl he bumped accident of course.

He sat on one of the benches within the school yard and held his head between his felt a black gloom over his like a depressing gloom kind of gloom you see in anime when the characters are embarrassed or angry but in a funny he didn't know how much time had passed before a girl approached didn't look up in the hopes that she'd notice his gloom and find another bench to sit luck.

"Umm...he-hello"

He looked up to see a tall, black haired girl with glasses but her head was slightly tilted to the ground to hide her could tell she was one of those shy wasn't this the same girl he had just bumped into in the hallway?

"Yes?"

He asked in a cool but nonchalant way.

"I..umm...Here"

She held out a white handkerchief.

"Y-You Dropped it when i bumped into you.D-Dont worry though, its not dirty or anything.I washed it."

"Ah,thanks"

He grabbed the white cloth out of her hand and tossed in his was the type to carry just when he was out of his prestigious school uniform.

When he looked up again he recognized the girl who stood before 't she the girl he had seen with Haru and Shizuku? The one he had seen in the batting had a crush on Haru didn't she? So in a way their situations were sort of it came to him.

"Hey uh you came all the way here to give me my handkerchief don't you have a seat?"

The bench wasn't exactly far from the school building but it did take a considerable amount of time to walk to was sort of in a hidden part of the always managed to find places like that somehow.


End file.
